


Unsubs and Sleepovers

by CuriousThinker



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:52:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5560711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousThinker/pseuds/CuriousThinker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily is stuck on a stakeout and JJ stops by to keep her company in more ways then one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsubs and Sleepovers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [stakeouts and sleepovers](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/164962) by loveatfirstsight-atlastsight. 



JJ and Emily make their own hot and heavy fun during a stakeout.

Sext:  
“I want to fog up the windows of your car  
with you in the backseat.”  
\- Nishat Ahmed

“Lookin’ for a date?” JJ purrs, resting her elbows on the rolled down window.  
Emily scoffs at her, taking the offered cup of coffee, before the blonde opens her door and slides into the passenger seat.  
“You shouldn’t do that, you know, I could arrest you.” the agent smirks, throwing a wink in the blonde’s direction. “Soliciting a federal agent is an offence.”  
“Even if she’s your girlfriend?” JJ quips, innocently.  
Emily smacks her thigh in a scolding motion, not hard enough to give JJ ideas that she didn’t already have.  
“Maybe that’s not so bad,” she concedes, still grinning as she draws the hot coffee to her lips. “but it’s still bad enough for me to cuff you.”  
It’s this suggestion that makes JJ bite her lip, fingers fumbling absently around the jacket of her drink. Emily’s tongue darts out to wet her own dry lips, gaze shifting between the blonde’s mouth and wrists. Cuffing her isn’t such an offensive idea after all.  
“Did I miss anything?” JJ coughs after a moment, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.  
“A whole lot of nothing.” Emily sighs, resting her head back against the seat with closed eyes. “Same at Morgan and Reid’s end.”  
JJ groans, copying the brunette’s movement. It’s already been a long night, and it’s just started to look a lot longer.  
“I hate stakeout’s.” she mumbles, taking another mouthful of coffee.  
“But Agent Jareau,” Emily gasps, turning to her girlfriend in mock offence, bringing a hand to her chest. “stakeout’s are like an agents sleepover’s.”  
“You’re tired.” JJ scoffs, pushing the tar like cup of coffee away onto the dash. “If this is what a sleepover is like then I never want to have one again.”  
Emily pouts, a teasing grin still threatening to obscure it.  
“But we have snacks and energy drinks.” she motions, sarcasm dripping from the teeth that had devoured a chocolate bar half an hour ago. “And,” Emily grins mischievously, trailing her fingers lazily up JJ's jean covered thigh. “there are so many ways that we could pass the time.”  
“Em…” JJ growls, knotting her fingers rather than pushing the other agent’s away. “it’s not nice to tease.” she whines.  
“Who’s teasing?” the brunette breathes in response, leaning across the gap between them to place a biting kiss on the other woman’s jaw.  
“We’re working.” the agent points out, finally mustering the willpower to capture Emily’s hand and still her wandering fingers.  
Emily gives her a sharp nip in response before pulling away.  
“Fine.” she shrugs. “I guess I’ll just have to amuse myself then.”  
JJ’s brow furrows briefly, her gaze flicking to the pale hand that runs the length of Emily’s chest. The agent bares a brazen grin until she reaches her breast and kneads, eyes falling shut. JJ’s mouth goes dry, opening and closing as a small sound slips from Emily’s lips. When Emily’s gaze snaps open to meet hers, sea blue eyes greet her, wide and wanting.  
“You’re serious?” the blonde whispers again, disbelieving.  
Emily nods sharply in response, using JJ’s momentary lapse to surge back across the dividing line between them. She captures her lips, palm pressed firmly to the blonde’s thigh for balance as the other hangs onto the woman’s seat. JJ is breathless as they kiss, her head swimming as she thinks about what could happen. Then Emily breaks away from her and she knows that she can’t resist.  
“Get in the back seat.” the brunette commands, lowly.  
JJ doesn’t hesitate, pushing Emily back into her seat with a palm to her chest before scrambling into the backseat through the front. Emily gives her ass a spank as she does so.  
“Are you coming or what?” she laughs, breathless, as she pushes blonde hair back from her face.  
Emily climbs between the seats more fluidly, her knees working much better than JJ’s to navigate across and into the backseat. She positions herself on the blonde’s lap. Her palms press to JJ’s cheeks, pulling their lips together, the blonde’s own fingers slipping readily to the other agents ass. Emily runs her tongue along the length of JJ’s teeth in response, lips parting for her with an encouraging moan.  
“And you thought this was a bad idea.” the brunette smirks, teasing, as she drags her lips away.  
“I still think it’s a bad idea.” JJ manages, breath hitching as the brunette grinds against her lap in response. “But you know I don’t deal well under coercion.”  
Emily ignores her this time, leaving open mouthed kisses along the column of JJ’s neck instead. Her mouth is hot and wet, prickling goosebumps onto JJ’s skin as the air around them grows warm.  
“Lay down.” Emily husks, pushing herself up from JJ’s lap.  
In the limited space it’s difficult to move without bumping knees and elbows, the blonde particularly uncoordinated due the the arousal that weakens her consciousness. By the time she manages to lower herself onto the SUV’s backseat, her cheeks are flushed and her eyes unfocused until Emily crawls back atop her. The weight on her thighs as the woman ties up her hair is distracting, her hands coming to rest atop them firmly. The brunette grins down at her.  
“Already losing it on me?” she asks, one eyebrow quirked upward.  
“Hardly.” mumbles, tightening her grip.  
Emily allows her hands to rest there as her own fumble with the buttons of JJ’s shirt, popping each one in sequence until it lays haphazardly open along the blonde’s middle. She looks so pale in this light, only reflections from the glass passing over them, porcelain skin soft to the touch. JJ gasps as Emily’s fingers trail across her stomach.  
“Cold?” the lieutenant questions, tenderly.  
JJ shakes her head in the negative.  
“Warm.” she hums.  
Emily smiles, watching the muscles in JJ’s abdomen ripple as she continues drawing sultry patterns with her fingertips. With each movement she caresses lower, drawing harsher breaths from pink lips, until her fingertips skim just under the waistband of denim and the agent’s hips buck towards her. Instead of pushing them any further, she leaves them hovering before leaning down until their chests touch. Her lips hover just below JJ’s earlobe.  
“What if someone were to catch us?” she asks, teasing, her smirk drawing itself against the small space of flesh.  
JJ practically jumps at the suggestion, only prevented from bolting upright to check their surroundings by Emily’s hand firmly holding down her wrist.  
“Relax…” Emily purrs, dragging the blonde’s earlobe into her mouth and releasing it with a pop! “I’ve been keeping an eye out.”  
JJ exhales a sigh of relief, along with a slight whimper at the brunette’s teasing actions, her chest deflating beneath the other woman’s breasts.  
“Don’t do that again.” the agent growls. “Almost gave me a heart attack.”  
“Oh sh,” Emily chides, pulling herself into a sitting position again. “I know the thought of someone catching us makes your panties wet, Blackbird.”  
JJ blushes scarlet, turning her head. Emily is right. The brunette bares a satisfactory grin, running her hand along JJ’s cheek before giving it a light smack. The woman beneath her shudders and buck rolls her hips from the seats.  
“Uh uh.” Emily shakes her head, moving her fingers playfully along JJ’s neck. “You’re not ready yet.”  
JJ’s skin prickles as Emily’s fingers follow the line of her sternum, dipping between still covered breasts and swirling back up and around. She gives one of the agent’s nipples a firm pinch from above the fabric. When JJ meets her darkened gaze, she bites her lip. Every fibre of her begs for Emily to touch her flesh, asking for everything she wants with only her hooded gaze. Emily obliges.  
“So pretty when you’re about to get fucked.” the brunette clucks, tongue hitting teeth, as she pulls one silk cup away to reveal soft flesh.  
JJ sucks in a breath at the balmy air hitting her. Outside is cool, but in the car is hot, so hot that she can feel a bead of perspiration on her spine. A moan bubbles from her lips as Emily toys with her breast, rolling a peach shadowed nub between her thumb and forefinger. Her other hand pushes down JJ’s hip, balancing her own body across the woman’s lap as her spine curves downward beneath the confines of the roof.  
“I would say that we should do this more often,” JJ manages, hissing as the brunette’s nails tighten on her hip. “but the squad car isn’t exactly the confined space that I had in mind.”  
Emily stops her movements, drawing JJ’s attention before she speaks.  
“So what exactly did you have in mind?” she questions, tip toeing her fingers along the expanse of creamy skinned stomach that lays bare before her.  
“Um…” JJ hums, closing her eyes as Emily’s fingers trip over her belly button. “the shower?”  
“Mm, and?” Emily goads again, this time pulling open the button of the blonde’s jeans.  
“The interrogation room?”  
The agent smiles a satisfactory grin, drawing the zip of JJ’s jeans towards her before slinking down toned thighs. When she leans down the blonde’s body again, she feels a quiver, legs spreading for her without a word.  
“I knew you liked the risk.” she hisses, her tongue flicking out against the blonde’s lips.  
JJ opens her mouth to reply, silenced by an encapsulating kiss and Emily’s fingers pressing against the outside of her panties.  
“Do you think you’re ready?” Emily asks her, drawing a testing circle against damp fabric.  
JJ resists the urge to reply right away, biting her lip despite the brunette’s lingering just above hers. The brunette needs to remember that she’s not the only one who can tease.  
“Say it.” Emily commands her, quiet and forceful, smacking three fingers against JJ’s clit.  
“Fuck me.” JJ moans, swiftly rewarded by her panties being pushed to the side.  
Now that she’s had the satisfaction, Emily wastes no time in teasing. She pushes two fingers into the wet heat that greets her, draws her in, as JJ’s hand pushes up against the window. The glass of their car is fogged, air between them heavy and weighing against their chests with every in and exhale. It’s hot enough that sweat sticks hair to their foreheads.  
“Good girl.” Emily praises, smiling against JJ’s cheek as she continues her thrusts.  
JJ sobs, trying to turn her head and capture Emily’s mouth. Instead her fingers drag down the window, moisture clinging to their tips, so that she can bring it to tug hard on the brunette’s ponytail. Emily allows herself to be guided this time, JJ’s lips dragging lazily and uncoordinated against her own. She toys with the blonde’s clit, gentle pinches and patterns that spell her own name as her fingers press deeper. The blonde kisses her with teeth and tongue, encouraging bites that make the woman on top’s own panties wet.  
“Such a good girl.” she says again, making her thrusts quicker, deeper.  
The fingers of her other hand are tangled in JJ’s splayed out tresses, tugging and pulling as they move. The blonde’s own have lost grip of her ponytail, floating absently above her own head, curled at the elbows and fingers tingling along with the rest of her body. JJ is getting louder, her cries more desperate, hips moving in time with the brunette's every thrust as best they can. Her abdomen is tight, aching for release, the muscles in her thighs screaming out the same.  
“Are you ready to cum?” Emily asks her lowly, hearing the wetness between JJ’s legs fill the night time silence.  
It has coated her fingers, slicked the inside of pale thighs, clinging to her wrist that runs along hot flesh from beneath the denim confines. But the sound, the wet slapping sound, the feel of it allowing her to move so easy between JJ’s thighs, it drives her wild. Her own body mirroring the response as she grinds on the blonde’s thigh.  
“Yes.” JJ whimpers, pushing her hips upwards to dictate the pressure that Emily teases with against her clit. “Please.”  
Emily presses a kiss to her neck, languid and pleased, her thumb massaging JJ’s clit in all the places her girlfriend likes. As she drags her teeth along the blushed flesh, drawing what could almost be described as an upside down triangle against the sensitive bundle of nerves, she bites. JJ cums, screaming her name until Emily can press a hand across her mouth.  
“Good girl.” she whispers a final time, pecking the skin that she’d just bruised with her teeth.  
JJ releases heaving breathes as Emily pulls her hand away, struggling to draw in all the air that she needs as her muscles begin to ache in the most pleasant euphoria.  
“God,” she mumbles, her accent dragging the o into an aw, smacking her palm on Emily’s thigh. “that was-”  
“Amazing?” the agent teases, relishing the gasp that tumbles from JJ’s lips as she withdraws her fingers.  
The blonde simply nods, closing her eyes at the pleasant sensation of Emily’s fingertips grazing along her sensitive skin. Emily gazes at the glinting wetness soaking her fingers, drawing back JJ’s attention as she pushes them against pink lips. The blonde draws them in without hesitation, tasting her own arousal eagerly. Emily unconsciously drags her crotch against JJ’s thigh with a frustrated groan, feeling the blonde’s tongue swirl around her fingertips until she pulls them from her lips with a pop!  
“Your turn?” JJ asks eagerly, already attempting to push herself up.  
“Not tonight.” Emily shakes her head, regretfully. “But you definitely owe me one.”  
JJ, instead of replying, yanks Emily back down by her shirt collar. They bump heads, and their lips don’t quite meet, but JJ still kisses her in a way that says:  
“I definitely definitely do.”


End file.
